They Don't Know About Us
by rubymaslover
Summary: A new girl moves into the Palm Woods with her sister, befriending Big Time Rush. Do they really want to be the girls' friends, or is there something behind it?


**[A/N] I deleted my first story. It wasn't planned out enough and it was kind of confusing, looking back at it. New story. OC. Yes, it is kind of based off of me. I do play these instruments, so don't think I'm trying to make my character some perfect thing. It's just me. If you like it tell me. If you don't, go away. R&R! (:**

My name is Ashlie. I've loved music for as long as I can remember. I've played the keyboard since I was 6. Piano since I was 8. (Yes, the two are _very_ different.) I learned guitar somewhere inbetween. And I've been singing since I was about 10. When I turned 16, I decided to finally go somewhere with my dreams.

I moved to L.A to become the star I always wanted to be. I didn't go alone, though. I moved to the Palm Woods Hotel with my twin sister, Brenda. We took a taxi from the airport and struggled to carry our bags inside. I had three suitcases of my clothes and hair products and separate cases for my musical instruments. "I told you to leave those damn things at home," Brenda said roughly. I glared at her as I tried to balance my keyboard stand on top of my guitar case. We walked over to the Manager's desk and dropped everything on the floor. The Manager's name tag read "Bitters." He greeted us with a smile and asked our names. "McKenzie," I said. "Ashlie and Brenda." He wrote our names on a ledger-thingy and gave us our room keys. "You'll be in apartment 2A," he told us. I was just about to pick up my bags when four bodies appeared in front of me. I was bending down, so I got a face-full of crotch. Welcome to L.A.

I stood up slowly and faced the boys who stood before me. My eyes widened. I recognized them within half a second and my face lit up. Brenda was looking too. "You-you-you're B-B-B," Brenda stuttered. I shoved her and smiled at the boys. It was Big Time Rush. My favourite boy-band. "I'm Kendall," Kendall began. "This is-" I cut him off. "We know who you are. Carlos, Logan, and.. James. Big Time Rush," I said. Yep, I had a crush on James. Who wouldn't? He's ridiculously gorgeous. Kendall clapped his hands together, you know, like when he's about to say something important or when he's just nervous. "We noticed you just moved in," he said kindly, " And we were wondering if you need any help with those, uh... Bags?" They all grinned. Brenda was swooning when I glanced at her, so I knew I had to say something. "Uh, sure," I responded. "We would love that, actually." I picked up my bags and handed one of my suitcases to each of the boys. I carried all of my music cases. "Have a Palm Woods day!" called after us as we made our way to the elevators. I pressed the number 2 button and we all placed the bags on the floor of the elevator. "What room are you in?" Logan asked Brenda. She giggled like a crazy person and I covered her mouth with my hand. "2A," I responded. I heard an almost silent "yes!" exchange between the boys but when I looked at them they were whistling "casually." The elevator reached our floor and Kendall stepped out first to hold the door open. I picked up my cases and walked to my door. I unlocked the door and my jaw dropped at the sight of my room.

It was _beautiful_. The paint looked new and the furniture was bright and clean. There was even a breakfast bar. And a large flatscreen TV mounted on the wall. I entered the apartment in search of my bedroom. I opened both bedroom doors. "Bren!" I called. Brenda scampered to my side and she looked into the rooms. One had green walls and the other had purple walls. We looked at each other, and without saying a word, I walked into the green room and she into the other. There was a _lot_ of storage space. I set up my music stuff as the boys brought my stuff in the room. Brenda finished unpacking first. "Unpacking" for her is basically emptying one bag into a drawer and taking a nap. My room was so loaded, you would think I had lived there for years. As I unpacked, the boys chatted with each other and played with my new stuff. The few times they talked to _ me, _it was the usual, "So why did you move here?" crap. Once I was unpacked, James sat on my bed next to me. "So," he began, his eyes locking with mine, "you wanna hang out? Maybe go down to the pool..." The guys gave him hard stares. He rolled his eyes. "With _all_ of us.. I guess." I smiled at him- er, at them- and nodded. "I'll get changed right now. Brenda and I will meet you by the pool in 20 minutes," I said. The boys nodded in unison and exited my apartment, James closing the door behind them. As soon as the main door closed, Brenda and I started screaming.

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD WE JUST MET BIG TIME RUSH," she screamed. "OH MY GOD THEY WANNA HANG OUT BY THE POOL NOW. WITH _US_!" I squealed in response. We jumped and screamed and giggled for a good 5 minutes. Eventually, we went to our own rooms to change into swimsuits. Mine was a pink bikini with blue polka-dots with a matching bottom (with a little skirt attached). Brenda's was just a simple black bikini top and shorts. I put some clothes on over my swimsuit. Then I threw some pool-stuff into a bag and we headed to the pool. In the elevator, we gushed about how perfect they were and how "awesome sauce" it was. We calmy walked over to the pool area. James's glowing body caught my attention immediately.

He was sitting with the guys in the far right corner of the pool area. I smiled and walked over to them nervously, Brenda following closely behind. The boys had left spaces for Brenda and I to sit in. I sat between James and Kendall. Brenda sat between me and Logan. "Well, this is it," Kendall began. "This is the world-famous Palm Woods pool!" He had a goofy smile on his face as Carlos began to speak. "We get into all kinds of crazy stuff here. This one time, we tried to make the pool a giant hot tub. And guess what we used? TNT!" Logan elbowed him and whispered something I couldn't hear. James looked at me with that flirtatious look and said, "I usually tan here... And when I do, I take off my shirt." And with that, he practically tore his shirt off of his body and revealed that gorgeous piece of art. His muscles, perfectly toned, went nicely with that sexy golden color he had. I had to force myself to stop staring. I opened my mouth but words wouldn't come out.

"I, uh...Um," I stuttered. _Ashlie, think! Just say something. You look like a complete idiot in front of your IDOLS! _ "I.. think I'm gonna get in the pool for a bit. Bren, you coming?" I glanced over to her and she was drooling over Logan and touching his (very tall) hair. I rolled my eyes. "Okay... I guess I'll just&" I was cut off by James, who offered to come with me instead. Brenda grinned at mouthed "Go." I smiled at James. "Uh, sure." I took my tank top off, then my shorts. James was staring at me, just like I did to him. Kendall whispered, "_James._ You're staring." James just nodded and followed me to the pool. He canon-balled into the pool, causing a large splash to smack me and wet my front. I laughed and stepped into the water slowly and carefully. "Uh," I began, while holding on to the edge of the pool, "How deep is this?" James smiled. "About 6 feet? Maybe 5.5." My eyes widened and I thought of something quick. _Great, now he'll find out I can't swim and I'll look like a total idiot, AGAIN. I'll just ask if there's a shallow end. ...Or a kiddy pool? _ I started kicking my legs slowly. I took a deep breath and let go of the concrete. I moved my arms a bit, trying not to flail them too much. I felt myself lowering into the deep water. I panicked, so I grabbed James. I wrapped my arms around his neck. His eyes widened and he wrapped one arm around my waist. He raised his eyebrows, seeing as our faces were about an inch apart. "No! No, no, I was just, uh.." I tried to explain but it was too embarrassing. "I.. kinda can't swim," I laughed. He chuckled. "That's ok. I can teach you." I looked right into his hazel eyes. I removed my arms from his body and pulled away, back to the edge. I pulled myself out and sat on the concrete with my feet in the water. James followed and did the same. "How 'bout this," he stated. I looked at him and listened. "Later, when the pool clears out, just you and me come down here and I'll give you a little swimming lesson." He winked as he said this and I felt a chill run up my back. I smiled. _Say yes, Ashlie. SAY YES! _"No." The words were just spilling out of my mouth. He tilted his head, confused. I tried to fix it. "I'm kind of busy tonight. You know, unpacking. And getting used to being here.. And stuff." He nodded. He looked like he had just been stabbed. I wanted to cry. "But, uh," I began, "We could try tomorrow?" His eyes lit up and he smiled. "Sure. So.. It's a date?" I seriously wanted to scream. "Just friends." There was that word vomit again. What the hell was I thinking? My body seemed to have a mind of its own as I got up and walked back to the area where the guys were, with Brenda. She looked like she was really hitting it off with Logan. I placed a towel in my seat and sat down, so I wouldn't get water all over the boys' bottoms. Carlos groaned. "I'm booored! Let's get in the pool." Kendall nodded. Logan did a half-smile and asked Brenda if she wanted to. Unlike me, she was a great swimmer. She nodded and stood up with him. Logan looked down at me. I would have to be alone for like an hour. "You wanna come, Ashlie? We're all going in this time," he suggested. I shook my head. Carlos sat down next to me and pulled out a black hockey helmet, seemingly out of nowhere, and placed it on his head. "Come on. I'll be in there this time&" he pats his helmet, "&It won't be as _boring _as when it's just James." I raised my eyebrows at this. "He's _not_ boring," I stated. Carlos looked over at James. "Oh, yeah?" he started. He walked over to James. "Well, if he's so 'not boring,' why don't you..." he covered his mouth with his hand and whispered to James. James frowned. He shook his head while looking at me. I wondered to myself, what did he say? Carlos nudged him, with a few Come on, man's and he finally gave in. James walked over to me. He looked me in the eye, with complete seriousness. Then, he mouthed "I'm sorry." I was just about to question it, when James was crouching down, picking me up, and carrying me toward the pool. I screamed and punched his arm. "No! James, stop! Put me _down_!" I shrieked and kicked my legs. I held my breath as my body slammed against the cold water.

He threw me pretty damn hard, too. I hit the bottom of the pool. I opened my eyes and saw people around me panicking and wading away. My body began rising to the top. I released some air from my body. I quickly took another breath (while doing so, I heard the guys laughing) and my body fell back down into the deep water. I tried swimming underwater until I reached the edge. I grabbed the edge and pulled myself up, coughing and blowing water out of my nose. I pulled myself out of the water and stood before James. I looked him in the eye and saw the fear in his eyes. I wanted to punch him. I clenched my hand into a fist and rose it. I took a deep breath and turned around. I walked over to my stuff and dried myself off with my towel. I coughed up water and tried not to puke. Brenda ran over to me. "Ashlie! Are you ok?" she asked, panic in her voice. I nodded. The guys followed her. Kendall sat next to me and patted my back as I coughed. I felt a hot tear run down my cheek. Luckily, I was already wet so no one would see me cry. I wiped the tear away and looked at Kendall. He looked genuinely sad.

Suddenly, 2 girls entered the pool area and all of the guys were gone. Except Logan, of course. He was with Brenda. I looked over to the girls. One of them was a pretty blond. When Kendall kissed her, I recognized her at Jo Taylor, from Newtown High. The other girl looked like a wannabe rocker. Red messy highlights. Combat boots by the pool. Lucy Stone. The singer of that annoying "You Dumped Me for Her" song that was on the radio all the time. I squinted my eyes evilly at her. James and Carlos were standing around her. I pushed my single red highlight behind my ear. I tried to listen to what they were saying without being too obvious. "Hey Lucy," I heard Carlos say. She smiled at him and kept walking. James stepped in front of her. "Lucy. There's something I've been meaning to ask you. For a while now, actually," he said in a seductive voice. She rolled her eyes. "We've been over this! I'm not gonna be your girlfriend. We're _just friends_," she retorted. He looked at her like she was mad. "Girlfriend? No. I just wanted you to buy me a box of light bulbs. When you moved in, I gave you my last box. I need a new pack by the end of today." I giggled at this. James looked over at me and I covered my mouth to hide the foolish smile.

Once my breathing was back to normal, I started packing up my things. I put a t-shirt over my top and headed back to my apartment. As soon as I entered, I went straight for the bathroom in my room. Chlorine in my hair was awful. It caused it to curl up and get all puffy, but crunchy. I stood underneath the running shower in my swimsuit, trying to rinse it off a bit. There wasn't a laundry room in the hotel, so I had no time for the "fancy stuff." I removed my swimsuit and rung it out before hanging it on the towel bar to dry. I continued scrubbing my hair, eliminating the terrible smell. After conditioning and rinsing, I wrapped a towel around myself and headed out for my bed. I put a casual outfit on and began towel drying my hair. I opened a drawer revealing at least 30 bottles of hair products. I'd always been a freak when it came to hair. I hated how it felt when it wasn't "done," so I never left it like that. As annoying as hair could get, I loved the look of it. It was definitely the prettiest thing about me. That was why I regretted dying it red. The single streak always needed touching-up and it wasn't as soft as the rest. But, I couldn't complain. I had the best hair in my family. Even in my school. And the streak made me... different.

As I was spraying some Heat Tamer into my hair, I heard the door being unlocked. Brenda. I sprayed up and down my hair, making sure to get all of it, then massaged it in. I was digging into the drawer again when I heard a man's voice. My eyes widened and I slowly opened my door. In my livingroom stood Logan, James, Kendall, and Carlos. I quickly shut the door again. "Ashlie?" Brenda called. "What are you doing? Are you naked? Open the door." I squeezed some hair cream into my hand. "I'm doing my hair, you ass. I'm dressed.. My hair isn't done though. So no." I rubbed in the cream and towel-dried my hair once again. "Come on," Brenda pleaded. "Your hair looks fine." I ignored her and turned on my hair dryer. After a few minutes of drying, my hair was fluffier than a poodle. I switched on my hair iron and lay on my bed, looking up at the ceiling. I thought about everything that was happening. I hadn't really taken time to let it sink in. I was in California. With Big Time Rush, in my apartment. Soon enough, I would be famous. I didn't really care about the publicity or the actual "celebrity" part. I just wanted to make music and share it with the world. Lost in thought, I didn't even hear someone knocking on my door until they started yelling.

"Ashlie! Open the door!" the high voice yelled. I knew it was Carlos immediately. I closed my eyes. "Why?" I shouted back. I put my hands over my eyes. "Uh..." he replied, obviously thinking of an excuse. I stood up and started straightening my hair. I heard faint whispers being exchanged outside and tried to ignore it. I had just finished my hair when Brenda yelled, "Carlos ate one of your corn dogs!" I dropped my Finishing Spray on the floor and ran to the livingroom. I shoved everyone aside, Logan falling to the floor easily. I pulled out a big box of frozen corndogs from the freezer and emptied it onto the counter. I counted them and made sure there were exactly 28 corn dogs. There weren't any missing, except the 2 I had eaten. I glared at Brenda as the guys laughed at me. I packed the corn dogs back into the box and shoved it into the freezer again.

"Fatass, much?" Brenda remarked. I gave a sarcastic "ha-ha" at this while crossing my arms. "You interrupted my Hair Time for _what_?" I demanded angrily. Yup, I had just been embarrassed in front of Big Time Rush. Again. I have a thing for frozen foods, ok? Frozen buffalo wings, frozen pies, frozen chicken nuggets, frozen tater-tots, and _especially_ my frozen corn dogs. But did they have to see how much I loved the food? "The guys wanted you to come out," Brenda said, giggling in-between words. The guys were laughing too, and whispering. Presumably about me. I walked into the center of the livingroom. "Ok, so I'm a bit over-protective of my food. It's not like I'm obese or anything," I stated. They all exchanged glances and I walked toward my room again. I grabbed my Finishing Spray and, well, "finished" my hair. I walked out of the room, still spraying, and James was staring at me like I was chocolate.

"What?" I asked. He snapped out of it as I spoke. "Uh, nothing. It's just... Your hair." Confused, I ran my fingers through my hair. "My hair? What about it? You better not tell me it looks bad because I just-" I was cut off by James standing up and raising his hands in defense. "No, no. It's just so...nice." He stepped closer to me and ran his fingers through my hair. I looked up at his face as he did so, pure interest all over it. He looked like he was amazed by the sight. It was no secret that James Diamond loved hair. He took the best care of his hair, even having a Lucky Comb just for his own hair. I had a lucky comb, too. But no one knew about it. It was a pink plastic comb and I only used it when I needed some extra luck. For example, I used it right before I got on the plane to California. Ok, back to the story.

I almost lost myself in his have the most beautiful hazel color, that could make any girl fall in love instantly. I definitely got lost in those bright irises. I could feel everyone looking at us. I was looking up at him, since I was 5' 5" and he was 6' 1". I snapped out of it and quickly pulled away. I turned around and walked into my kitchen, opening the freezer.

**First chapter, done. Kinda long. Kinda weird ending. It'll make more sense eventually. I'm writing another story, so stay tuned for that. I'll update soon!**


End file.
